


RIP Iconic Watts Glasses

by ezzion



Category: Video Blogging RPF, shane and friends
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, andrett - Freeform, gandrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezzion/pseuds/ezzion
Summary: Garrett breaks his glasses and Andrew breaks a sweat.





	RIP Iconic Watts Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an anon request on louisethelesbian's and just thought it was a really cute idea.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Andrew blew into Garrett’s ear at 11am. Not that 11am was a late morning for Garrett. But he had agreed to try and adjust a bit to Andrew’s schedule. He groaned, but as he opened his eyes and saw his beautiful blurry ginger boy, the corners of his mouth sprung upwards. “Morning” He whispered, his voice still a bit sleepy. He closed his eyes again and turned to his other side. “Give me another minute,” He said, before drifting off into a dream again.

Garrett woke up again at around noon. As he stretched out his arms, he tried to grab his glasses, but failed. He looked where his hand was, on the right side of his nightstand. Where his glasses should be. But instead of the round spectacles, he just saw an empty case. Where did they go? “Andreeeew, have you seen my glasses?” He yawned, frustrated by his shitty eyesight. He really was blind. 

He heard Andrew coming up the stairs and was eyeing around his nightstand. Andrew came in and laughed at his boyfriend. “You were still sleeping?” Andrew was already dressed and looking fine, Garrett thought to himself. Looking fine as in, the blurry figure Garrett saw before him looked like a well-shaped blurry figure. Andrew was scanning the room. “Hmm, no. I don’t see them. But they should be here somewhere, right?” Andrew walked around, picking up clothes that were scattered across the floor. Garrett rubbed his eyes, just following Andrew’s figure. He felt a bit useless, as he couldn’t really help his boyfriend.

After a while, Garrett slowly rose to sit on the bed. The boys could hear a loud crack as he sat. Garrett sighed and cursed. “Fuck, I can’t believe I just did that.” He stood up to find his broken glasses where his ass just was. Andrew tried to give him a smile, but Garrett couldn’t see it. “It’s going to be fine sweetie.” He said, gently picking up the glasses. “But I am going to miss the iconic Watts glasses.” As Andrew gave them to Garrett, he saw that they were beyond repair. Still, he tried to put them on. The only problem was, the handles really weren’t straight anymore, so they rested on his face really crooked. “Look, they’re as straight as me!” He said, trying to lighten his own mood. Andrew laughed and took the glasses off again. “Hey, don’t do that! I want to see!” Andrew held the glasses behind his back. “Well, are you going to find them? I hid them.” Garrett playfully hit Andrew while giggling. 

“Okay it’s fine. I’m going to get them replaced. But I do want to give them a funeral.” Andrew nodded in a serious manner, laid them on the bed and coughed before raising his voice. “We are here today to mourn the loss of Garrett’s Harry Potter glasses. Oh, what a great life they had, living on the nose of the cutest and tallest boy.” Garrett blushed at this comment and couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “These glasses have seen some pretty wild things. Some dirty things,” Andrew said, looking at Garrett and giving him a wink. “some spooky things. But best of all, they got to see Garrett’s wonderful and handsome reflection in every mirror. Now a moment of silence as we remember these spectacles.” Garrett got a little closer to Andrew and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks Andrew. That was sweet.” Andrew shushed him, “The silence isn’t over yet!” Garrett giggled and cupped Andrew’s head. He laid some gentle kisses on his face. 

“Now you are going to have to guide me through your house. Carry me?” Andrew nodded excitedly and grabbed Garrett bridal style. As they walked out of the bedroom, he put Garrett down and was already a bit out of breath. “Okay, I’m not doing that. I’m a weak boy.” He said a bit defeated. Garrett pouted and tried to look offended. “Am I that heavy?” Andrew shook his head. “No, you’re just thicc” They both laughed. “Yeah, thicc enough to break my own glasses.” Andrew just grabbed Garrett hand and guided him to the couch. “Andrew, will you read to me? I feel like I can’t do anything like this.” Andrew grabbed a book from his bookshelf. I Love Dick, read the title. As he sat down on the couch, Garrett put his head down on Andrew’s lap. While opening the book with one hand, he stroked Garrett’s hair with his other hand and started reading.


End file.
